ytpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharp Talk
Sharp Talk is a YouTube Poop created by Schaffrillas Productions. Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcbmCJ4e4g8 Plot The YTP begins with a worm being throwing on a hook, while others do Hook jokes. When he was underwater he was face to face with Lenny the shark ask him how it going. Then, we see starfish being photographed. The fist starfish begins to sing. After he insulted a another starfish by saying 216O1, he panic by saying he don't want to go in jail. Then we jump back to Will Smith fish say a lot of words with You might think you know. After singing 96,000 and party in is basement Mr. Sykes say to him, You will be late for work, he was revealed to be a dream. After the fish kids call him a cow, Doug Walker offscreen saying he was really a cow. Later, Will Smith fish meet Crazy Joe ask him to be his financial advisor, Will Smith fish roughly response him to Shut the fuck out! He go to the Whale Wash in panic after seen the fish kids painting the poster of the movie Wild Wild West. At the Whale Wash he say that the more worst is to work look like his friend work. Meanwhile, Sykes meet with Don Lino. Don Lino ask to work for Frankie and Lenny. Then Sykes loudly laugh. The shark ask the fish What the fuck is so funny!. The both say the word Lenny a lot of time. Later, at the Whale Wash, Will Smith fish his face to face with Ernie and Bernie he sing What so Buzz?. He try to escape by saying to the tow Jellyfish he gonna blast. Then he was throwing to the Skyes office with the SOMEBODY meme. Sykes show him the alimentary chain. He show himself almost all the list. At the end he show Winnie the Pooh and P from Earthbound. That night Will Smith fish meet with Angie. He tells her about to give him five claims to Mr. Sykes. He telling what wrong with the ocean in song form. He tell Angie 113 years ago his grandfather his living poop in the local wash. When he present that to his class, he was covered by red painting, that making the entire class to laugh. After that, he explain that we can't count on anyone. After telling the story, Angie give a pink pearl.. At the race, Will Smith fish give all his claim for Lucky Day. That will make him rich and 1%. But the race failed and Skyes begin to be 200% Mad kicking Will Smith fish, and sent him a the middle of nowhere with Ernie and Bernie. The tow Jellyfish escape from Frankie, possess one of them saying "bigger boot!" but the shark die for a unknown reason. Lenny cry by saying to his fallen brother You're my brother for another mother. Furiously, he accuse Will Smith fish to be the cause of is death. but he leaving go for, again, a unknown reason. The tow Jellyfishes arrive ask Will Smith fish if he chop down that shark. He saying YES. He talk about thing to other fish like: Harry Potter or Star Wars. Then Skyes talk Will Smith fish to be his adopted father. At the shark base, don Lino ask Lucas how could do this. He then send shark to find Lenny. Later Will Smith fish was guarding Lenny. When he try to find Lenny, Angie show up and tell Will Smith Fish he forget is oscar. Angie now sing "Good For You". Later Sykes tell To Don Lino on the phone the Sharkslayer his with an "he will gonna Fuck you! And all your shark!" on Lino then tell Will Smith fish he "will do a f*cking deal" with him. The next day he goes to the shark base and meet Don Lino. He tell him he expecting someone with his reputation. Then Will Smith fish tell the other shark to raise their hand when he speak to them. But the shark have just fins, so he decide to do the same thing but with a fist. Sundently, he laugh very loudly and after, he tell the shark, he will never attack to his town again. Will Smith order Lenny the execution of Order 6. Lenny his now on a helicarrier a the guns begins the prepare fire on all the shark of the world including: Jaws and Bruce (from Finding Nemo). Don Lino begins to panic. But the scene was interrupted by a pig but was shot and killed. Return to the scene all the shark are being exterminated one by one. After the extermination, he meet Don Lino still alive and tell him to referred to work alone. The, Will Smith fish laugh maniacally. Lenny ask Will Smith fish to help him to free him from the bank trap. But Will Smith fish refused to help him saying that is not personal it's just business. After Don Lino scream to him he was an asshole. He declared himself he was a real sharkslayer. The YTP end with Will Smith fish become a governor of the entire ocean and the funeral of every shark Will Smith fish killed including Don Lino and Lenny. Quote Note: The ??? his cause i almost don't understand what they says is the video. * Mr Krabs: ??? * Man: Get the Hook! Get it? * Lenny: Hey, how is going? * Frozone: Ha! Never heard of that thing before. * Starfish #1: Mussel Crowe! ♪You not forget my name!♪ * Starfish #2: Jessica Shrimp-- * Starfish #1: ♪You not forget me!♪ * Starfish #2: Hi think it's all about me. * Starfish #1: ♪216O1♪ * Starfish #2: I can't go back to jail! * Lord Farquaad: That disgusting! * Krabs: Yes, it's fake! * Claim: Fake!? ??? * Katie Current: How can't stop this shark menace? * Will Smith fish: Hi my name his ??? * Will Smith fish: You might think you know but you think you know but you might know i think-- No, i know you know? * SpongeBob: What? What i might know? * Will Smith fish: Well you never really know, but they know, you will know, you know? * Palpatine (robot chickens): How's "they!? * Will Smith fish: No, i dare * Will Smith fish: Welcome to my house! * Skyes: Oscar, ??? * Will Smith fish: Hum, What? * Skyes: You will be late for work! * Will Smith fish: It was all a dream. * Fish kids #1: ??? * Will Smith fish: I thought i gat this movie in English. * Cinema sins: That's shit is racist * fish kids #2: Oscar, your the cow * Will Smith fish: No, your the cow * Doug Walker: Will smith fish is a cow. Sources * Shark Tale * The Incredibles * Les Misérables * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * The Emperor's New School * Toy Story 3 * Monsters University * Shrek * Madagascar * SpongeBob SquarePants * Finding Nemo * 96,000 by In The Heights * Kung Fu Panda * Arthur * Family Guy * Toy Story * Oliver & Company * Super Mario 64 * Guardians of The Galaxy Vol. 2 * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron theme song * All Star by Smashmouth * The Princess and the Frog * Shrek 2 * Shell Shocked by Juicy J, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign * Moana * VeggieTales - An Easter Carol * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * F-Zero * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS * Finish Line by Chance The Rapper * Mario Kart 8 - Animal Crossing Results * Wii Sports * Dr. Seuss The Lorax * Star Wars * Beauty and the Beast * The Lego Movie * VeggieTales - Where's God when I'm S-Scared? * Dear Evan Hansen - Good For You * Rick and Morty * Back at the Barnyard * Snakes on a Plane * The Fairly Odd Parents * VeggieTales - Madame Blueberry * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Godfather Category:Shark Tale Category:Schaffrillas Productions Category:Video Articles Category:YTP Jokes